1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a nonvolatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory system.
2. Description of Related Art
RAID technology is typically used in storage media such as a server containing important data. RAID is an acronym for Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks. In RAID devices, when an error occurs in data stored in one storage media, valid data may be recovered by using a simple parity code stored in one of various other storage media. Using a RAID device can balance input and output operations while improving the overall performance of the server.
In the case of a Solid State Drive (SSD) used as a server storage media, a semiconductor memory used in the SSD may include, for example, NAND flash memory. Since the smallest unit of the NAND flash memory that can be read or written is a page, RAID striping on a page-by-page basis may be adopted. In this case, however, data cannot be recovered using a RAID technique in the case of data errors generated in two or more pages.